The present invention relates to a gas safety shutoff apparatus, and in particular to a connection system adapted to close off fluid flow, or reduce it to a minimal amount, upon sensing excessive temperature and/or flow rate.
A number of different connection systems and connectors are known for connecting a source of pressurized gas such as LP gas or natural gas to a device using the gas such as an outdoor grill or stove. However, improvements are desired to permit quick and reliable interconnection/disconnection of the connectors without separate hand tools and without fear of improper connection, while also providing increased safety. Further, aside from the quick connection feature, it is desirable to provide a flow control safety feature that shuts off gas flow in the event of high temperature or that greatly reduces gas flow in the event of excessive gas flow. Still further, it is desirable for any such connection system to include replaceable seals, redundant sealing and/or positive sealing which engages before any flow of gas is permitted.